weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ebola Cola Knuckles
Ebola Cola Knuckles The Ebola Cola Knuckles are a species of Knuckles that branched off from the Wakandan Knuckles, They are still part of the Wakandan Knuckles animal kingdom, however they have evolved enough differences to where they can be considered a new species. Similar to how Dogs and Wolves are in the same animal kingdom but are two different species. Appearance The Ebola Cola Knuckles maintain the same long limbs as the Wakandan Knuckles, they have much smaller mouths and very narrow eyes. They also have the word "Ebola" written across their chest and forehead in the same font that is used in the Coca Cola Logo. Ebola Cola Knuckles are also much, much bigger than an Adult Wakandan Knuckles. Reason for this is unknown. It is currently unknown if the Ebola going across their chest and forehead is painted on or a natural pigment trait that somehow grows the design in their fur. As there has never been an Ebola Cola Knuckles that is seen without it, there has also never been any documentations of an Ebola Cola Knuckles giving birth, so we don't know if the Babies are born with it or not. Ebola Cola Knuckles can usually be found holding a can of Ebola Cola. History The Ebola Cola Knuckles have evolved from the Wakandan Knuckles. They don't have as many impressive historical feats as most Knuckles, however they have been known for building and running the world famous Ebola Cola Factory! Where all the Ebola Cola is made and shipped all across the world. They have also been known for providing the many Knuckles of Uganda with fresh Ebola Cola. Since Fresh Water is scarce in Uganda, they dedicated themselves to giving Uganda lots of fresh Ebola Cola to drink. Powers and Abilities * Ebola Cola Spray: The Ebola Cola Knuckles have developed a very bizarre ability, They have the power to spray entire, full cans of Ebola Cola out of their face. When they do this move, the chorus to the Ebola Cola theme song emanates from their body as they spray a massive cloud of full cans of soda in the direction they're facing. * Slight Matter Manipulation: Matter Manipulation is the ability to warp and bend matter to do or create whatever you want. The Ebola Cola Knuckles seem to be able to somewhat do this as they can create Ebola Cola and Ebola Cola soda cans seemingly out of thin air. The Ebola Cola Knuckles do not seam to have the abiltiy to create anything other than cans of Ebola Cola though. Other than those two abilities, the Ebola Cola Knuckles seam to retain all the same abilities of a regular Knuckles such as the spin dash or glide ability. Personalities The Ebola Cola Knuckles for the most part are friendly and kind hearted like their Wakandan Knuckles cousins. However they also have a tendency to occasionally act in aggressive ways. Sometimes they will group up and invade worlds, and attack people by spraying blinding amounts of Ebola Cola cans out of their faces. Not only can the amount of Ebola Cola block peoples vision but it can cause great harm. Imagine what being hit in the face by a million full cans of soda could do to you. The Ebola Cola Knuckles have even been known to shoot planes out of the sky with their Ebola Cola spray ability. However despite occasional raids and attacks, the Ebola Cola Knuckles are normally very nice creatures just like the Wakandans, and they should not be feared, as it is estimated that you have a better chance of being hit by lightning, than attacked by an Ebola Cola Knuckles. They more often will offer you some Ebola Cola instead of attack you with it. Smackles Subspecies It is a very rare occurrence but there has been a couple instances where a Smackles has obtained this strange ability. however the Ebola Cola Smackles is much weaker and the cans are super tiny. Almost too small to cause any real damage. It is unknown what causes this strange trait in a Smackles, and it is very hard to research as these Ebola Cola Smackles are quite rare. They have only been seen to live in Toxic Uganda. (For more information click here.) Additional Info The Ebola Cola Knuckles refuse to drink any other liquids besides Ebola Cola. They never fear dehydration as they can create their own Ebola Cola to drink Since they are a subspecies that has evolved from the Wakandan Knuckles, they represent and are classified as Wakandans in Team Country. They can for some reason have the same accent as either a regular Ugandan Knuckles or a Chinese Knuckles Category:Species Category:Knuckleses Category:Ugandan population Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Characters Category:Team Country (VRChat)